Let Me Carry You
by RubyRainWritesAStory
Summary: Rated M for nature of the story, could be upsetting. After a long illness Toby has gained his angel wings and Sarah's life is worthless now. She believes nobody cares about her. But there is someone who does very much care, someone she never thought would.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, thanks for clicking! I hope you enjoy this, if you do I will turn it into a story and not a oneshot.

Also, given the upsetting nature of this story I would like to advise viewer discretion. If you are quite sensitive to the issues of child death, mental health issues or alcoholism, I would strongly suggest giving it a miss, and my heart goes out to you.

If you would like to continue with the sory, then let's get it started

It had been a long, hard day for Sarah. The most difficult day she had ever faced, and had hoped she would never have had to. Sarah was not naïve. She knew that life wasn't always easy. Hell, she had been through some nasty experiences in her short 25 years, and slowly learnt to accept that there will always be something waiting in the wings to happen. But she never in her wildest dreams dreamt that life would be so unbelievably cruel as to take her little brother away from this earth. Away from her.

Toby was Sarah's entire world. After she had wished him away and nearly lost him to the clutches of Jareth, she had never underappreciated his existence again. He was a lovely, lively little sprite of a boy. Never had a smile off his face, never had a care in the world. Sarah often, in her mind, rewound the clock back to when Toby was two years old. It was a happy time for her. Toby's little personality had just started to develop and he was always running after her, giving kisses. Their father had just got a well-earned promotion at work, Sarah had got her first job as a waitress, and the relationship between Sarah and Karen had improved vastly. There was a lovely, happy atmosphere in the house.

But, alas, nothing lasts forever. When Toby was 4 years old, and Sarah was nineteen, fate took a very unkind turn. Karen and Robert had died in a very unfortunate car accident that wasn't their fault. Toby was quite young and couldn't fully grasp it at first, but Sarah was absolutely devastated, as one might imagine she would be. Her life was plunged into a topsy-turvy spiral of funeral arrangements, meetings with social workers, and the sudden responsibility of being the sole carer of a child. They had no other family, literally just had each other, and Sarah fought damn hard to make sure Toby was not taken away from her.

To say she found it tough was an understatement. Sarah had to deal with her emotions while instantly becoming a mature adult who could hold down a full-time job while adequately providing a safe and loving home for a child. An extremely difficult feat for an experienced adult, let alone someone who has just become a young adult. Oh yes, it was indeed a cruel challenge, but she had got through it, six years on

Feeling numb and utterly heartbroken at the same time, Sarah sank into the sofa in her apartment living room. She sat there for a few minutes, thoughts whirring through her head, trying to take in the sad events of today. Toby was gone. Today was the final confirmation that her beautiful, innocent, precious little brother would never smile at her again. All she had left of him were memories. A tear slipped down her face as she thought about how sick he had been before passing. He had bravely battled childhood cancer for 15 months before slipping away peacefully in her arms. Doctors were hopeful at first. It had been caught early, they told her. The survival rate was very high. But the disease was just too aggressive for his small body and he succumbed.

Sarah didn't bother wiping the tears away. What was the point? Fresh ones would just replace them. What was the point with anything anymore? She was alone in this world. She had a few friends, granted, but they weren't very close. She had no family, no lover.

Though she had often thought of Jareth over the years. Try as she might to stop these thoughts in their tracks, they always managed to charm their way back into her head. Oh, he had left her little tokens around the house; a white feather on her writing desk, a silver owl necklace, exotic flowers on her kitchen table that Sarah had never seen before. They were absolutely beautiful and smelled a bit like peaches, and so Sarah assumed were from the Underground. They must have been, for they have been in her possession for over two years, but still as luscious and vibrant as the day she received them. She even found a crystal by her bedside table. Sarah wasn't alarmed by these gestures, in fact, she found them comforting. She just wished Jareth would visit her. Sometimes she got angry the he hadn't, especially as she was going through her darkest hour.

The more she contemplated it, the more enraged she became. How could he send her gifts, but never pay her a visit when her whole world was caving in around her? How could someone mess with her head like that?

More tears started to steak down her face as sobs escaped her throat. Sarah reluctantly peeled herself off the sofa and wandered absent-mindedly into her kitchen. She needed a strong drink. Unfortunately, it had become an all-too-often habit, first budding when she found out that Toby had been ill. The sicker he became, the more she drank, the alcohol sadly and slowly developing into her coping mechanism.

Taking a bottle of wine over to her kitchen table, Sarah slunk into a chair, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig from the bottle. She didn't even concern herself with a glass. She started to hum a soft song she used to sing to Toby as a youngster. When she was finished, she took several mouthfuls more of wine and began to sing the words to the song.

'A little child is a blessing,

A little child brings cheer,

The world would be a very sad place,

If little children were not here.

'For little children make the sun shine,

They see the beauty in everything,

You can learn a lot from a little child

If you listen to the song they sing'

All Sarah could do for the next 45 minutes was cry, sing and drink. It was an endless loop. One bottle turned into two. She was aware that she was becoming drunk but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Her parents were dead, Toby was dead, there was nothing left to live for. Jareth clearly didn't care for her as he couldn't see fit to come to her. It seemed he enjoyed playing mind games with her. In her drunken rage she lifted an empty bottle of wine and hurled it to the ground, causing pieces of glass to shatter everywhere. She let out a scream of sadness and frustration, to hell with the world, and to hell with the Goblin King she thought.

Trying, but failing, to stand up and get another drink, Sarah dizzily fell to the ground, cutting her arm on the fragmented glass. She couldn't feel any pain, except the suffocating misery in her heart. The kitchen became a swirly kaleidoscope of images, and she began to feel faint. She felt something warm soaking the sleeve of her top and realised it was blood. Quite a lot of it actually, and it started to seep out of her sleeve onto the floor. More tears started to flow from her eyes as Sarah fought to find the strength to even care that she had accidentally cut herself badly. She was going to die and nobody cared. She couldn't muster up any concern either. Life was nothing but a cruel game, and it was better this way. Perhaps she would be with her parents and beautiful brother again. Lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling, Sarah began to sing again, feeling her life ebb away.

'A little child is a blessing,

A little child brings cheer,'

Darkness started to take over and she knew this was it. She started to close her eyes and the last thing she remembered seeing was the Goblin King towering over her.

Then nothing.

A/N. Thanks for reading, please let me know if you'd like me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm glad you guys like this story! Thanks for the reviews, I'll post as often as I can. Without further ado, let's continue to chapter two!

Sarah's head hurt. A lot. She was awake but could not open her eyes for a long time as the light on the other side of her eyelids increased her headache magnificently. When she finally peeled her eyes open a blurry set of colours met her vision. Her head was not the only part of her that hurt; a stinging sensation tracked up her left arm from her wrist to halfway towards her elbow.

When Sarah's eyes at last came into full focus she could see that she was lying in a very comfortable four poster bed with silk red sheets. They were very nice indeed. The room she was in was positively beautiful; there were steps leading down from the bed towards a dresser and a large vanity mirror on one side, on the other side a very large wardrobe. There was a little sitting area beyond that, and a door which Sarah guessed to be the bathroom. To the right of her, she could see a glass door that was adorned with red silk curtains, much like the bed, that led out onto a balcony. The whole room was in hues of crimson and silver, with the odd crystal decoration twinkling as it caught the light.

Where was she? How did she get here? And why did she feel so sore?

"Ah, Miss Sarah,"

A male voice drifted so softly over her ears, yet made her jump. Sarah turned her head to the left and saw a tall, thin man with long brown hair and the most illuminating baby blue eyes Sarah had ever seen. He was dressed smartly in black and white and had a kind smile on his face. Sarah noted he looked quite young.

"You're awake. It's about time too, you've been sleeping for almost two weeks straight. We were beginning to get worried."

Sarah blinked a few times, very confused. Just what the hell had happened to her? She couldn't remember a thing and her head still felt groggy. Her lips and her throat felt very dry, and when she spoke she sounded a little horse.

"Who…who are you?" She asked curiously.

The man's smile grew wider and his lovely eyes seemed to sparkle. Sarah knew he meant her no harm and somehow felt reassured.

"You can call me Orrin. I'm His Majesty's personal healer. I also specialise in human ailments and injuries."

His… Majesty? His _Majesty_?! An awful gnawing feeling started at the pit of Sarah's stomach and her heart beat a little faster. She was definitely not in her hometown anymore, or even her home planet for that matter. She was in the Underground, and suddenly felt very out of her depth.

"Oh, no need to panic now," said Orrin, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When His Majesty bought you here, you were in very poor shape, and he was very concerned. But you should make a full recovery now. All you need is some rest. Oh, and Miss Sarah," Orrin's voice grew a little bit stern and Sarah noticed his eyebrows slightly furrowed, as if he meant business.

"I do have to strongly advise you to steer clear of the alcohol. It can be devastating to a human woman's health, especially a pretty young Miss like yourself. I've seen people, Fae and human alike, wasting away because of it. It would be a terrible shame if it took over your life this way."

Sarah looked down at her hands and blushed. What the hell had she done? How did this Fae healer know she enjoyed a fair few drinks? She noticed her stinging arm had been wrapped in a clean bandage. God, it hurt so much. She gently ran one of her fingers down the length of the bandage and winced at the pain.

"Orrin, what happened to my arm?" She timidly asked, not sure really if she wanted to know the answer.

"You severed an artery, Miss. Could have been fatal. You were very lucky his Majesty brought you in when he did or…" Orrin's nostrils fared and his face grew sombre.

"Well, let's not think about that. The important thing is you are healing well."

There was a moment of silence as Sarah and Orrin were both lost in their thoughts. He had said Jareth brought her here to save her. That must mean he does care about her. Sarah smiled sadly at herself, trying to make sense of it all. If he really did care about her then why didn't he come back to her? When she was losing the will to live why didn't he make contact? Baffled, Sarah gave up trying to decipher Jareth's motives. No doubt they would meet soon anyway, then she can find out what the hell is happening. As if reading her mind, Orrin spoke.

"I'll alert His Majesty to your awakening. He will be most pleased to see you."

Then he vanished, leaving Sarah alone, confused and a little scared. She hadn't seen Jareth in nine years. What would they even talk about? What if he rejected her, like she had done to him all those years ago? Her eyes started to glisten with sadness. She didn't think she could bare that on top of everything else she had been through.

Her heart thundered as she heard a knock at the door. It was him. Sarah stared at the door in terror, as if it might jump off its hinges and attack her. After a moment of silence, the crystal door knob turned and the door opened to reveal the Goblin King. Sarah's eyes widened as she took a good look at him. He was just as beautiful, if not more, as he had been nine years ago. He was dressed in a long black top, black knee high boots and grey tights. Very slowly, he elegantly made his way towards her, never taking his eyes off hers and maintaining a calm expression on his face. When he got to the end of her bed he stopped and smiled softly at her.

"Hello, Sarah. It's been a while." His voice was like honey and very appealing to her ears. Sarah couldn't find the words to speak. So many emotions were racing though her veins; heartache, relief, fear, curiosity, sadness, anger. The list went on. Jareth smiled again and softly chucked. He walked to the side of her bed and sat down on a silver wicker chair that had magically appeared.

"What's wrong?" He said cheerfully, tilting his head to the side.

"Has the cat, as you humans say, got your tongue?"

As a gut reaction, Sarah giggled. She didn't know why, it's not as if this was a funny situation. But Jareth sure was doing his best to make her feel at ease.

"A smile. Well, at least one positive thing was accomplished today." Their eyes stayed lingered for a few more minutes before Sarah tore away from him and looked down at her hands again. She felt so conflicted right now. She was happy to see Jareth again, but at the same time felt so depressed at everything that had happened to her. No matter what joy she encountered in her life, her darling brother was gone, and she would never truly be happy. She looked at him again and could see sadness and concern in his eyes, as if he was searching her soul for a lifeline to cling to.

"Sarah," He started very gently. Sarah had never heard him speak so softly before.

"Do you know why I brought you here? Do you remember what happened?"

Sarah felt tears stinging her eyes as she wracked her brain for answers. The last thing she remembered was Toby's funeral. Everything after that was forgotten. But she had figured out that it wasn't very good, from what Orrin had said. Tears fell down Sarah's cheeks as she shook her head. Jareth reached over and ever-so-gently wiped them away with this thumb.

"Precious, you drank so much alcohol, more than what you could cope with and fell onto shattered glass. You were badly injured."

Sarah looked away from him. She felt so ashamed that she got so drunk that she nearly killed herself. She felt Jareth put his hand on top of hers, and felt unable to move. Her skin tingled under the warmth of his hand and she tried so desperately not to break down in front of him.

"I know you've been hurting." He told her gently.

"I've seen your life fall down around you." Sarah suddenly felt enraged. So, he had known about everything she's been through. Yet still never bothered to visit her.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" She shouted angrily at him. Her voice wavered dangerously as she felt sobs beginning to erupt from her chest.

"Why did you send me gifts, but never show up to meet me? Is this one of your sick, twisted games, Jareth? Because if it is, you can just send me back to my own world, and leave me the hell alone."

Sarah turned away from him again, furiously crying into one of her soft silk pillows. She was so embarrassed, angry and heartbroken right now, she didn't think she could look at him any longer.

"Sarah." He was pleading with her. His voice was barely more than a whisper, and she could sense great pain in it. But Sarah was too consumed in her own pain that she couldn't deal with him right now.

"Just leave me alone." She choked out. Jareth stood up and frowned sadly.

"As you wish."

Sarah was left alone to cry until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Jareth's chambers he was watching her sleep, through a crystal. How his heart was breaking for his precious Sarah. He longed to take her his arms and comfort her, shower her beautiful tear-stained face with kisses and explain to her the truth about why he could not visit her. He knew she was just angry and needed time to come to terms with everything. Yes, he would give her some time and try again later.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Sarah opened her eyes the room was bathed in darkness. Save for a few rays of moonlight shining in through the balcony door illuminating it with a beautiful glow. At first she forgot where she was and began to panic. Then she remembered losing it with Jareth and ordering him away from her. Her heart broke a little bit more when she thought of how she spoke to him and the sadness she had seen reflecting in his eyes. She should really be thanking him, after all, he did save her life (well it was Orrin, but Jareth had brought her here to be saved).

Sarah lay there in the darkness, mulling over the awful scene. She hadn't given Jareth a chance to explain himself to her as to why he never came back. She just saw red and immediately took to screaming obscenities at him. A long sigh escaped her lips and she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She owed Jareth an apology.

Pulling back the silken sheets, Sarah looked down at her legs. They were bare, and she was wearing a white satin and lace nightdress. There was no way she was going roaming about the castle in this. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up quickly proved to be a mistake. Her legs were like jelly and she instantly plundered to the floor with a sharp scream.

"Oh. Right. Haven't walked in a while." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her sore back.

Suddenly the door swung open and somebody came rushing in as if in a frenzy. It was Orrin, and he was holding a small candelabra, and dressed in what Sarah presumed to be nightclothes. When he saw Sarah lying in a heap he hurried over to help

"Miss Sarah, are you alright?" He asked concernedly. Orrin held out his hand to help her up and Sarah gratefully accepted. Only, when she tried to stand up again her legs failed her and back down she went.

"I'm fine," She told him. "My legs have just forgotten how to work."

Orrin held out both his hands this time and pulled her to her feet. She swayed back and forth a bit and he steadied her by putting both hands on her shoulders. After a moment she was able to stand unsupported.

"You ought to be careful, Miss Sarah." Orrin said cheerfully, yet with an undertone of worry.

"We don't want any more injuries. His Majesty would have my head on a plate."

Sarah robotically took a few steps towards the bed and sat down on the side of it. She put her head down and fiddled with the lace at the bottom of her nightdress. She could feel guilt and misery swelling from the centre of her chest. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she did her best to hold them back.

"After the way I roared at him earlier I wouldn't blame him if he hated me." She said sadly.

To her surprise, Orrin let out a shriek of laughter.

"Oh, hogwash." He exclaimed.

"Miss Sarah, do you really think His Majesty isn't built well enough to take a few insults? Why, he wouldn't survive as King if that were the case."

Sarah looked up at him, feeling a tad better.

"I suppose so," She said. "But I still want to apologise to him. Do you think he's asleep?"

"I shouldn't think so, it's only 2am." Sarah looked Orrin, confused. _Only_ 2am?

Clocking her expression, he added:

"Fae folk don't require as much sleep as humans. While a typical human needs at least 8 hours, Fae only require 3, maybe 4 at the most."

"But, you were asleep." She said, more to herself.

"Yes, I am half human, half Fae. I can get by on about 5 and a half hours."

There was a small pause as Sarah took in the information it. She never would have guessed Orrin was half human. He looked so, well…magical.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," She said, breaking the silence.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'm perfectly comfortable with who I am." He smiled that warm smile of his at her and Sarah couldn't help grin back at him.

"Now, can I be of any more assistance to you?" He asked kindly.

"Oh. No, I'm fine. Thank you, Orrin. Goodnight.

He bowed his head respectively at her.

"Very well. Goodnight, Miss Sarah." And he left.

After a few minutes Sarah was able to find her feet again. And after using the bathroom and finding something half-decent to wear, she set off down the castle corridor to look for Jareth. After encountering two flights of stairs she could hear soft music playing. It was a piano, and the melody was absolutely hypnotic. Following the music, Sarah was lead into the Throne Room. Lots and lots of goblins littered the floor, most of them asleep and snoring, some of them awake and making inane chatter to each other. Jareth's throne was empty, and she could hear the music coming from beyond a door over the far side of the room. Tip-toeing over the sleeping goblins, Sarah could hear whispers from the ones who were awake as she passed through the room. Their vacant, clueless eyes following her.

"That's her, that's the human."

"Oooohh, Kingy's going to be mad at her."

"Wonder what she's doing here."

Sarah ignored them and reached the door where the music was coming from. She noticed it was slightly ajar and peeked in. There was Jareth, back facing her, playing the most wonderful song she had ever heard. For a few moments Sarah stood there, transfixed. She couldn't remember hearing a tune so soothing, apart from when Jareth sang to her at his masquerade ball all those years ago.

After a few moments the song came to an end and Jareth let out a short sigh. She could see him pinch the bridge of his nose and he casually tapped his fingers on the top of the piano. He looked like he was deep in thought about something, and Sarah didn't have to be a mind reader to know what it was about. Still gazing at him through the small crack, Sarah put her hand absent-mindedly against the door and it creaked open. She gasped as Jareth turned round and saw her. His initial reaction was that of shock, but then his face broke into a small smile.

"Sarah." He said pleasantly as she shied away behind the door. "Please, do come in."

Sarah nervously opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room. Much like the rest of the castle it was lovely, painted in white marble and gold. To the corner of a room there was a desk piled with papers or some sort. She guess this was where Jareth came to chill out, as they called it on Earth. She looked at him and he smiled at her, sending shivers up her spine.

"I don't bite, Sarah. You can move closer."

Sarah took a few steps forward, feeling her legs turn like jelly again. For a few moments they continued to look at each other, gathering their thoughts. Sarah felt very nervous and her heart thudded a bit faster than normal. When she spoke she could barely get the words out.

"I'm…sor…I…sho…you…" Was all she could manage. Jareth looked a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite make that out." He said amusedly.

Sarah took a few breaths in and out. She had to calm down and stop behaving like a bumbling schoolgirl. Jareth probably thought she was in idiot, she was, after all, acting like one. Composing herself, she said:

"I said I'm sorry I shouted at you."

Jareth stood up and slowly walked over to her. He had a look of sympathy and understanding on his face. There was only a small gap between them and Jareth looked deeply into Sarah's eyes. Gently he raised a hand and stroked her cheek. His fingers grazed over her protruding cheekbone; she was so very thin as she hadn't been eating properly due to stress and grief.

"Oh, precious. I understand. You don't need to apologise."

Jareth closed in the gap between them and Sarah accepted his hug. She melted into his chest and thought she never wanted to leave this position. She felt so safe and comforted in Jareth's. All she really wanted to do was to breakdown and cry, right here in Jareth's arms. But she didn't even have the energy to cry.

For what felt like an eternity they stood like this, each of them fulfilling a much wanted desire that has been burning for quite some time. Without break the hug, Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear.

"Would you like to join me for tea, then perhaps a walk?"

"I'd love to." She answered, even thought it was the middle of the night.

Jareth took her hand and lead her out of the music room. There was so much they had to talk about. But first he had to make sure she ate something.

A/N- Thanks for the new reviews. Keep them coming :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So I am really glad you guys are enjoying this story :-) I am enjoying writing it too and hope to update at least weekly. That's the aim anyway, sometimes life gets in the way, unfortunately. Anyhow, let's continue on. And just to switch it up a bit, this chapter will be from Jareth's point of view. Hope you like it :-).

It was a beautiful, warm summer's night in the Underground. Fireflies danced in the moonlight and a sweet aroma filled the night sky as Jareth and Sarah had tea in his private gardens. It was such a bittersweet moment having her here with him. It would have been perfect had the circumstances not been so dreadful. Jareth took a good look at Sarah as she stared down at the table. Her hair was limp and untidy, her cheekbones jutted out so her cheeks seemed to sink into her face, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Though she had slept for almost two weeks, it had not been a natural, proper sleep; Jareth had enchanted her to give her body time to heal better. The dress she wore revealed her collar bone, which was much too prominent for Jareth's liking. She needed to eat. He had his kitchen staff bring a platter of food, but to Jareth's disappointment she had only nibbled very small amount of it.

He had watched her struggle over the years. He had seen her deal so maturely with her parents' deaths despite being very young. He observed in horror when her brother, the only family she had left, got more and more ill, eventually passing away. Sarah had endured hardships Jareth could only imagine in his worst nightmares, and he could well understand why she turned to alcohol for comfort.

Sarah looked up at Jareth and his heart broke in two. She looked so broken, so…defeated. Despite all this, she was still his beautiful, sensitive Sarah. The woman he had fallen irrevocably in love with. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and treat her like the queen she is. She deserved to be happy and have all her wishes come true, and by Gods, did Jareth want to make that happen.

"Jareth, can I ask you a question?" Her sweet and soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Of course." He answered back.

There was a small pause while she looked away, searching for something deep inside herself. Jareth could see she was struggling with her emotions. When she looked back he could see her eyes were glazed over and her voice was slightly shaky.

"Why didn't you come back?"

Jareth reached over the table and took her hand in his own, offering some small comfort. She must have felt so alone, so scared. She probably thought he didn't care, but that couldn't have been any farther from the truth. Drawing in a deep breath, he looked deeply into her eyes, speaking ever-so-softly.

"Oh, precious. You have no idea how much I desired to sweep you away from that vile place. I wanted so much to take your suffering away, to console you, to kiss away your tears." He could hear his own voice starting to choke with emotions.

"But, alas, I wasn't able to. You see, it is forbidden for a Fae to interfere in a human's life, unless a human verbally wishes them to do so. How I longed for you to call me, how I willed you to even speak my name so I could come to you. Oh, Sarah, I would have been there in a heartbeat."

He raised a hand to stroke her hair behind her ears, then cupped both of his hands affectionately round her cheeks. By now tears had spilled down and he used his thumbs to mop them away. Jareth could hear tiny sobs catching in her chest. The relief he felt at finally being able to tell her the truth overwhelmed him. He hoped Sarah now understood why he had remained absent from her life and that it was enough of a reason to forgive him. Sarah's body began to shake. He understood why, it was a lot for her to take it. She must have a thousand emotions surging through her heart right now. Jareth felt a deep rush of love for her and longed to drop to one knee and ask her to stay here with him and be his queen, to let him love her for all eternity. He had wanted to do this for so long but knew now was not the right time, for Sarah needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened and to express her feelings. He was a patient man and would wait for her, however long she needed.

Overcome with emotion, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, releasing his pent-up desire to hold her close and protect her. Instantly she threw her arms around him too and the two of them stood there, locked in each other's embrace. Jareth embedded soft kisses into her hair over and over, feeling unable to stop. He never thought this moment would ever happen and he was enjoying it immensely. Her skin was silky against his and he could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest.

After a while, though he wasn't sure how long exactly, Sarah broke the silence, still enfolded in his arms. Her voice was steadier, he was glad to notice.

"So…it wasn't your choice…You do care?"

He hugged her even closer. Though it was not his fault, he could not help feeling guilt-ridden that she had suffered all these years by herself, believing that he didn't love her.

"My darling, I care more than you could ever know, more than I could ever express. I'm so awfully sorry that you had to face such devastating things by yourself. I wanted so much to be there with you."

"It wasn't your fault. It's a stupid rule." Sarah replied and Jareth lightly chuckled. He had to agree with her, it _was_ a stupid rule and one he had always disliked, though he could understand the logic behind it. He had known many Fae folk who had fallen in love with humans, only the rule didn't allow them to make contact. Most humans believed their experience had only been a dream or a hallucination, that it wasn't real, and so never called upon their Fae correspondents. It was dreadfully sad, and Jareth feared he would meet the same fate with Sarah.

"Can't you just abolish the rule?" She asked him.

They finally broke a part and looked each other in the eyes. Jareth still held onto her hands though, he couldn't bear to let her go.

"I would love nothing more than to abolish it. Unfortunately I don't have the power to do so, it's a law passed by the High Court. Supposedly it is in the best interest of humans as most humans can't comprehend the existence of magic. It would be cruel if a Fae abused their position and meddled with a human's life, uninvited or just for the sake of it."

Jareth looked at Sarah and could see her eyelids growing heavy. Poor thing was so tired, she needed to rest more. He was sure that Orrin wouldn't approve of her being out here in the garden in the middle of the night. Their walk would just have to wait until another time.

"Come, let's get you to bed. You need to sleep as much as possible to recover." He said, gently pulling her in the direction of the castle.

"But I'm not tired." She protested, only to be betrayed as she tried and failed to stifle a yawn. Jareth smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He said, amused.

"Stupid body" Sarah muttered, scowling herself. Jareth found this to be positively adorable and touched her cheek lovingly.

When he eventually managed to draw Sarah away from the gardens, Jareth led her up to her bedroom. The castle was quiet as all of the creatures in it were now sleep. Standing outside her door, the two of them enveloped themselves in each other's arms again, wanting to feel close to one another. When they parted Jareth looked down at Sarah dotingly. The last hour had been an emotional helter-skelter and he, himself, felt drained, he could only imagine how Sarah must be feeling. He was sure she was exhausted, but she wasn't done asking him questions yet.

"Jareth, can I ask another question?"

"Sarah," He said wearingly "There will be plenty of time for questions tomorrow. You must rest now."

"Please?" She said in the sweetest voice.

Her lips were slightly pouted and she stared up at him innocently. Jareth couldn't help but smile. The little vixen was already wrapping him around her finger. Still, he found it amusing.

"You may ask one more, then sleep."

Her eyes turned serious again. He could tell it was going to be an answer that he didn't really want to explain.

"If Fae are forbidden to make contact with humans, how was it possible you brought me here?"

Jareth once again took her hands into his own and looked into her eyes. He always wanted to be honest with her, no matter how much the truth hurt.

"There is, as it stands, a loophole in the law. Should a human's life be in jeopardy, a Fae is permitted to intervene to save them. When you fell, you sliced your arm on broken glass and were bleeding profusely."

He looked away, painfully remembering how she lay there almost bleeding to death. The memory still haunted him and probably always would.

"I couldn't just leave you there. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, precious." There was so much he wanted to say about that awful night, but thought it best not to put her through any more turmoil.

"Oh." She said quietly, looking down at their entwined hands. Jareth was about to wish her goodnight when she spoke again.

"How were you able to send me those gifts? Didn't they count as contact?" She asked curiously.

Jareth smiled. Sarah didn't give up easily, he knew that from when she ran through his Labyrinth.

"I believe I said just one more question, and therefore I am not inclined to answer until tomorrow."

Sarah smiled back at him, admitting defeat.

"Okay," She sighed. "But I'm not finished yet. You'd better be ready for more questions tomorrow."

Jareth snickered. He was relieved that Sarah was opening up to him. He loved to see her happy, even if it was short lived.

Jareth leaned down towards Sarah and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, then moved to plant one on the tip of her nose. He slightly hesitated about kissing her on the lips just yet. He wasn't sure if she was ready yet and didn't want to put her in an awkward position so moved his lips to her ear and whispered gently.

"Goodnight, Sarah. Sleep well, precious."

He pulled back and she wished him good night before disappearing into her bedroom.

Jareth found he couldn't drift off to sleep. His mind was too occupied thinking about Sarah and the exchange they had shared this evening. There was so much he couldn't stop thinking about; the feeling of her being in his arms, her constant questioning, kissing her forehead and nose. He smiled as he recalled her pleading to ask him another question. Clearly she liked to try her luck. He wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't sleeping right now. Conjuring a crystal, he decided to see for himself what the little minx was doing. But the crystal showed her fast asleep, and for the first time in years, she looked peaceful. This made Jareth feel at ease. She would never be completely happy, of course. For she had loved her brother unconditionally, and his passing would always affect her. He would always be there for her from now on, her days of dealing with grief alone were gone forever. And finally falling into a deep sleep, Jareth promised himself he would do whatever he could to comfort Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Toby was fast. Too fast for Sarah to keep up with. It was a gorgeous warm day, the sun beat down on the luscious grass that filled the meadow, and the birds were singing a melodic tune. She could hear Toby's giggles erupting as the little scamp bolted through the tall grass ahead of her as she chased after him. She was happy; there was nothing she loved more than hearing Toby laugh.

She dodged trees and bushes as she ran wildly through the meadow. Sarah felt as if she didn't have a care in the world. If Toby was happy, she was happy, and they were both enjoying themselves on this fine day. But something was suddenly wrong. The pleasant and cheery atmosphere had evaporated from the air. The green and vibrant pastures that had made the meadow so beautiful started to turn grey and misty, the once sunshine-filled sky was coated with smoggy black clouds, and the adorable little birds had been replaced with menacing vultures whose haunting, washed-out eyes followed her as she fled. Murky raindrops splatted all around her and from the corner of her eye she could see ghostly shadows dashing out from between the rotting trees. Sarah could no longer hear Toby laughing and a terrifying sense of foreboding started to suffocate her.

Where was Toby? She had to find him, this place wasn't safe for them. Sarah longed to call out to him, but her voice seemed to be lost. Panic-stricken, all she could do was run; run blindly through the black rain desperately searching for any sign of him. Up ahead she could see a mop of blond curls- it was Toby. Only he was lying on the grass, his body splayed out, limp and lifeless and the rain beating down on it. Sarah's heart stopped as she dropped to her knees, trying to shake him awake. It was no good, he was gone. Her little brother was dead. Frantically Sarah tried to shout for help, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, all she could do was stare down at Toby's body. She was trapped.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear a woman's terrified screams. It was hers, but she wasn't screaming, she was paralysed. The hellish world around her started to melt away and her head became dizzy. Last thing she remembered was Toby lying there comatose in her arms and everything became black.

Sarah's eyes opened into consciousness and she realised she was sitting bolt upright in bed and squealing at the top of her voice. Her heart was racing uncontrollably, her body was soaked to the skin with sweat and trembling so violently she thought she was going to throw up. From out of nowhere a hand reached out and touched her shoulder, making her scream all the more. She closed her eyes and felt another hand grip her other shoulder and a familiar male voice competed with her own to be heard.

Sarah stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see Jareth very worriedly looking at her and calling her name. It was _his_ hands that were wrapped around her shoulders. Her breathing became erratic and she couldn't calm herself down, she was too shaken up. It had all been a nightmare, a horrible, awful nightmare. Except it wasn't really, because Toby was indeed gone. He was dead and there wasn't a thing that could change that.

"Sarah, please try and calm down." Jareth said coolly and, strangely given the racket she was making, kindly.

Sarah looked at him. His eyes were full of concern, yet so soothing that she took comfort in them. He continued to whisper words of solace into her ear as he held her close to his chest, rocking her back and forth until her breathing became regular and the strong tremors stopped controlling her body. When she had calmed down, there was a long pause as they both got caught up in their thoughts. Sarah had never had a nightmare as surreal and disturbing as the one she had tonight. She could still see Toby in the state he was in, could still feel as frightened and devastated. Her heart became very heavy and she thought it would burst with sorrow. How much longer could she stand feeling this way? How much longer was life going to torture her for? It was unbearably cruel and she wished that Jareth had just left her to die that night, then she would suffer no more.

Tears started to pour out of her eyes and she began to sob her heart out so deeply. Jareth's arms tightened round her and he started stroking her hair attentively. Not a word was spoken between the two of them, and that was the way she wanted it. She didn't want someone telling her everything was going to be ok, that in time her scars would heal. Sarah had been alone for so long as she fought battle after battle, she was tired of fighting and just needed someone to hold her as she cried.

Long after her tears had stopped, Jareth continued to hold her and rock her. She lay there in his arms like a ragdoll, completely giving up on the will to live. Occasionally he would kiss her on the head and check she was still awake. She never looked him in the eyes, she couldn't handle it after breaking down so profoundly. After some time, she could feel sleep washing over her, and didn't try to fight it.

Sometime later, Jareth paced up and down in his office. He was stressed. And it took an awful lot to stress him out. As King he could handle many taxing things; war, hyperinflation, public anarchy, treason. But when it came to the breakdown of Sarah he felt utterly powerless. He stopped at his desk and slammed his hands down on it in frustration, the loud bang ringing through the room. He couldn't stand watching Sarah suffer anymore. It was killing him to see her this way.

"This can't go on any longer." He said exhaustingly. Turning round to the young man behind him, he sighed.

"Orrin, surely there must be something we can do." He asked desperately. But his heart sank when he saw the sad look on Orrin's face, confirming his fears. Deep down Jareth knew that no amount of magic could take Sarah's pain away.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. Human psychology is very complex. It isn't like that of a Fae's, as Fae's don't generally experience the death of a loved one. You have to let her grieve, there's no other way." Orrin told him sorrowfully.

Jareth sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was beginning to ache and he was so very tired. Why did death have to be something humans were subjected to? He could only imagine how horrifying it was to have somebody you loved die, especially a little child. It was too ghastly to think about. A young female voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, for Underground's sake, why don't you stop dawdling and dallying and just give the girl a Forgetful Potion?"

Jareth looked over at the young lady. He had almost forgotten she was there. She had long curly brown hair and a warm smile (when she actually did decide to smile, that is). She was thin and had skin like porcelain. Before he could speak to her, Orrin made a large tutting noise.

"A Forgetful Potion? Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Nyah. And dangerous advice too, might I add." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Nyah put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips out. She reminded Jareth of Sarah in many ways.

"The girl is having nightmares, Orrin. Her brother's death is clearly making her ill. If she consumes a Forgetful Potion, this will all instantly stop." She said so matter-of-factly.

Orrin's hands flew up in protest. Jareth had never seen him look so outraged before. He was normally a very peaceful, gentle man, so Jareth knew he must have felt very strongly about this.

"You can't just erase her brother from her memory!" he spat at her furiously.

"He was a person, not just some wild animal who couldn't be tamed. He was a child, and Sarah loved him so dearly. It would be immoral." His voice became softer as he thought how much emotional pain Sarah was in.

Nyah, ever the ice queen, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I get that, you idiot, but what's the alternative? Let the girl collapse into a depression and continue to suffer?"

Her words made Jareth's heart jolt. He couldn't allow Sarah to become so miserable that she didn't want to live anymore. He did, for a brief moment contemplate Nyah's idea and considered giving Sarah a Forgetful Potion, but then he told himself not to be so stupid. Orrin was right, meddling with her memories was not the way forward. When he broke out of his thoughts the two of them were still arguing about who was right. Jareth rolled his eyes. Orrin and Nyah were twins and they looked quite alike. This was the only attribution they shared, however, as their personalities were polar opposites.

"Nyah, you might be excellent in your role of Royal Advisor, but you possess the emotional intelligence of an imp."

Jareth had to force himself not to snigger at Orrin's remark towards his sister. It was indeed true. Nyah was a very intelligent young woman and her assistance was extremely invaluable to Jareth, however when it came to sympathy, empathy and just emotions in general, she just wasn't the best person to deal with it. Jareth reasoned, though, that it was not out of malice, it was simply just the way her personality was.

"Stop bickering, both of you." He said impatiently. The siblings immediately put an end to their squabbling and composed themselves.

"Nyah, Orrin's quite right. Tampering with Sarah's memory would be unethical. I couldn't condone such a thing." He told her.

Nyah put her hands together and nodded, accepting he wasn't going to budge on this.

"Very well," She said airily, as if the topic of their conversation had been light-hearted.

"If I am no longer needed, I'll take my leave."

Jareth nodded at her as she started to cross the room to the door. She stopped at the door, resting her hand on the crystal doorknob.

"Oh, by the way, your Highness," She called back, both men looking over at her.

"Queen Katrianna wrote. The annual Pixie Ball will be in seven days' time."

Jareth sighed again. Katrianna was Queen of the Pixies and every year invited all the Underground Royals to her Pixie Ball. It seemed to be a very popular party and Jareth knew he would be expected to be there. He had to admit that he did have a soft spot for her. In his younger years he and Katrianna had had some 'romantic times' together. She was an amazing lover and he would never forget her, although his heart truly belonged to Sarah.

"Well, inform her that I'm unable to attend. I can't leave Sarah here alone." He told her. Nyah stared at him for a second, as if he was missing something so completely apparent. After a moment he asked her;

"Is there something you wish to say?" Nyah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The obvious thing would be to take Sarah with you." She said.

Jareth pondered this for a moment. Take Sarah with him? To a Pixie Ball? He didn't know what to make of it. She was in such a delicate state he wondered if she was even ready to go outside the castle walls, never mind to ball in another kingdom. He looked at Orrin and he seemed to be anticipating this idea too.

"Well, Sire, all you can do is ask her. Let her make up her own mind." He said.

He supposed it could be something Sarah might enjoy. To get her out from her room would be a very positive thing indeed. It was decided, he was going to ask Sarah to the Pixie Ball.

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews and follows. Hope you're enjoying the story. B sure to let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth sighed with boredom. He had only been at the Pixie Ball for twenty minutes and already he couldn't wait to get back to his own kingdom. All around him, men swirled their wives and partners round the dancefloor elegantly, a cheerful and uplifting aura rich in the air. Indeed it was very warm and inviting, but he had probably attended the Pixie Ball close to a thousand times in his life, and it did grow tiresome. He was so very glad that Sarah had agreed to join him tonight. He didn't think she would be in the right frame of mind and expected her to decline. When she said yes it delighted him. Not just for company for himself, but because he wanted to see her enjoy herself and shed the shell she was currently hiding in.

He had asked his female staff to help her get ready and bring her to the Ball. He appointed Nyah personally to find the most beautiful dresses she could and let Sarah pick which one she wanted to wear. No expense would be spared for his Sarah. He could barely wait to see her.

More time had passed and there was still no sign of Sarah. He hoped she hadn't changed her mind. He would understand if she had, of course, but would feel very dismayed if she did. Occasionally another Royal would stop to make conversation with him. It was small talk, really, and Jareth didn't rather feel like chitchatting, but he did not want to seem impolite so feigned interest, secretly wishing he was dancing with Sarah in his arms.

After an hour and a half, he resigned himself to the fact that Sarah wasn't coming. He couldn't help feel disappointed and a tad annoyed, but reminded himself that Sarah was going through a hard time right now, and though he was angry, he couldn't find it in him to lambast her. After another Royal introduced his new Queen to him and had finished fawning to Jareth about her, Jareth excused himself so he could leave. He didn't want to be here if Sarah wasn't here. And if Queen Katrianna disputed that then it was just too bad.

He was just about to transport himself back to his castle when a vision of loveliness caught his eye at the ballroom doors. It was Sarah, she had arrived after all! Jareth felt as if time was standing still as he studied her. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was soft and shiny and hung in loose curls around her shoulders. The dress she wore was an elegant plum coloured dress, with a sweetheart neckline and embellished with tiny crystal gems on the bodice. It curved around her hips perfectly and puffed out slightly, falling all the way down to the floor, covering her feet. The dark colour of the dress conflicted furiously with the paleness of her skin and Jareth could not help noticing that the bodice of her dress pinched her breasts together, creating a slight, and, Jareth had to admit to himself, very delectable cleavage. He had never seen her look more lovely.

He watched her as she looked round the room, drinking in her surroundings. Her hands were clasped together and she shyly glanced around her, her beautiful green eyes wide as saucers. Jareth knew she was looking for him but he couldn't find the strength to walk over to her; he was mesmerised by how wonderful she looked. After a few moments Sarah's nervous expression turned into a frightened and panicked expression as she was in a strange, new place and could not locate Jareth. He clocked how flustered she was becoming and hurried over to her to ease her anxiety. Once Sarah's eyes met Jareth's she immediately calmed down and Jareth was pleased to see a smile playing on her lips. Slowly he lifted her right hand and kissed the back of it. His lips tingled at the touch of her soft skin. For another moment he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Jareth?" Sarah's soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slightly concerned at his lack of coherence.

Jareth smiled down at her and sighed quietly. He'd never been better.

"I'm fine, precious. You just look so beautiful." He murmured.

He noticed Sarah's cheeks flushed a violent shade of scarlet and she looked down. Jareth didn't suppose she was used to much male attention, despite how strikingly attractive she was. She had been too preoccupied looking after her brother to worry about dates. Reaching his hand under her cheek he gently pushed her chin up to once again look into her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, smiling at her.

Sarah smiled back and nodded

He took her hands and led her to the dancefloor. As they twirled and glided the night away, Jareth learned that Sarah wasn't a bad dancer at all. In fact, she was rather good. A little bit of guidance and she would be perfect. As Jareth held Sarah close to him during a particularly slow song, he felt so content. It was a perfect moment and he could happily live in it forever. He had his arms enfolded around Sarah's waist as she rested her head against his chest. It felt so natural and right, and Jareth never wanted to let her go.

At the end of the song Sarah looked up at him and he was very tempted to kiss her on the lips. He wanted to, but remembered that they were in a roomful of people and it wasn't the best place to have their very first kiss. Instead, he pecked her on the forehead and escorted her over to get a drink. Jareth slightly hesitated as there were quite a lot of alcoholic beverages available. He didn't want to patronise Sarah by telling her not to drink any of them, but at the same time he didn't want her to be sent into a downward spiral again. He wasn't sure she could control herself quite yet, not while her pain was still so raw. He decided to be honest and just ask her if she would abstain from drinking alcohol. Thankfully, Sarah agreed.

While Jareth and Sarah stood talking, enjoying each other's company, Jareth heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the Goblin King."

Jareth turned round to be met by a tall woman, with the fieriest red locks he had ever seen on anyone before, Fae or human. She had an ample cleavage barely covered by her jade coloured dress, a thin waist followed by very shapely hips. She was indeed a magnificent specimen. It was, of course, the one and only Katrianna.

"I'm delighted you could make it to my Pixie Ball." She said very cheerily.

"Katrianna, a pleasure as always," Jareth replied back, not too certain if he meant it or not.

"And you must be Sarah." She said, eyeing Sarah up and down.

"I've heard all about you. Charmed to finally meet you."

Katrianna held her hand out and Sarah shyly shook it.

"Good gracious, what happened to your arm?" She asked, shocked.

Jareth's heart sank a little. Sarah's arm was healing nicely. There was no bandage on it now but there was a very long, very noticeable red scar on it that Orrin said would probably never go away.

"It was an unfortunate accident, nothing more." He said calmly, sensing Sarah's unease.

Katrianna stared at Sarah for a long minute and Jareth had a feeling she knew exactly what happened to Sarah's arm. There was something cold and calculating about her mock concern, and Jareth didn't like it. He felt it was best if they just left.

"Well, thank you for inviting us, Katrianna, but I'm afraid we must be going now."

Jareth took Sarah's hand in his own, feeling the need to protect her. Katrianna's eyebrows furrowed for a split second then she plastered a wide smile across her face.

"Already? But you haven't even saved a dance for me yet." She said, pouting, almost seductively. Jareth knew what she was trying to do. Before Sarah, he had fallen for that pout many times, but it wasn't going to work this time. Hard as it was to resist her, he loved Sarah too much. His grip tightened around her hand.

"Yes, well, I have business to attend to. I'm sure you can appreciate that, being a Royal yourself."

Jareth could have sworn he saw Katrianna's eyes narrow. She was used to getting her own way, and didn't like being denied something she wanted. Jareth knew, as beautiful as she was, Katrianna was extremely jealous. While they technically were never an official couple, Katrianna did not want Jareth to be with anyone else.

"But, of course." She bellowed, breezily as ever. Her eyes once more gazed at Sarah, staring her up and down again.

"Was lovely to have met you, Sarah. I feel sure we'll meet again someday." She then turned on her heel and sashayed across the room.

Jareth inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, precious. Let us return to the castle."

Back at the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth and Sarah went on a walk around the Royal Gardens. Jareth was so pleased to hear that Sarah had enjoyed herself. Truth be told, he was a little worried about how Sarah would react to being in a faraway kingdom where she didn't know anybody. A part from being a little anxious at the start, she was a perfect lady all night. Jareth was proud of her for stepping out of her comfort zone and experiencing new things. He felt it would benefit her greatly. He had to admit, he also enjoyed the night, himself. It felt wonderful having Sarah in his arms so close to him. So wonderful, that in fact, he wanted to have the feeling again.

"Dance with me, Sarah." He said gently.

Sarah looked a little caught off guard and she giggled.

"What- here in the middle of the garden?" She asked Jareth, confusedly. Jareth smiled at her.

"It's a perfectly good place to dance. As good as any other."

Sarah looked at him for a moment, half confused, half intrigued. Jareth noted how adorable her bewildered face was, and how she always cocked her head to the left while thinking. Without waiting for an answer he took both her hands and they waltzed round the garden. Sarah seemed a little hesitant at first but soon comfortably accepted Jareth' arms around her waist. Soon enough, they were dancing very closely again, like they had done at the Ball. Jareth softly sang a song into Sarah's hair. A song she knew all too well, from nine years ago, when she first danced with Jareth.

Jareth closed his eyes as he rested his head gently on top of Sarah's. He was reminded of when Sarah had been a runner in his Labyrinth. How she tackled every single obstacle he threw at her. How she selflessly rejected Jareth's offer so she could save Toby. Jareth had of course felt heartbroken when she did so, but he had forgiven her. She had been so very young and naïve.

When he had finished singing, they slowed to a stop and Sarah looked up at him. It had been just like the Pixie Ball, except they were alone now, and the timing was all right. This was their moment. Jareth cupped a hand round Sarah's cheek and bent down lower. The second their lips touched, everything just felt right. He couldn't believe this moment had come. He was kissing his beloved Sarah, something he longed to do for what felt like an eternity. Sarah put her arms round Jareth's shoulders and he slid his hands down her sides, just resting on her hips.

After a moment Jareth couldn't help himself from gliding his tongue over Sarah's bottom lip, testing the water. She was just so delicious he felt powerless against it, but he needn't have worried because Sarah accepted this and gave back as good as what she got. This went on for a while, but Jareth had to stop before he took things any further. He wasn't sure he trusted himself no to get too carried away. He didn't want to take advantage of Sarah while she was still in the grieving process. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Pulling away from her, he chuckled at her disappointed expression.

"I think it's time to go to sleep, precious." He told her as he led her towards the castle.

After Jareth had said goodnight to Sarah, he decided to go to bed himself. It had been an eventful night and he had a lot to mull over. When he got to his chambers he immediately noticed something on his bed. It was a piece of parchment with a red ribbon round it. Curiously Jareth picked it up and untied the ribbon, reading the writing inside.

 _Old flames are impossible to extinguish. Meet me in the Royal Gardens at 13'oclock._

 _-K_

Jareth instantly felt a pang of unease. He knew exactly who this letter was from. He conflicted as to whether he should even go and meet Katrianna. She was sure to cause nothing but trouble. She knew as well as he did that when they both met alone together it only ever led to one thing. He couldn't do that to Sarah, but equally, he was curious to know what she had to say. He had an extremely tough choice to make.

A/N- Thanks everyone for he reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long, I hit a bit of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter has resolved that and hope you enjoyed it. There's only one way for me to know


	7. Chapter 7

As she sank into the warm, luxurious bubble bath, Sarah could not take the smile off her face. So, the Goblin King had kissed her. He had kissed her and Sarah felt an emotion in her heart that was completely and utterly alien to her; Love.

Sarah had read all about falling in love in books and magazines but she had never experienced it first-hand. Until now, that is, and it felt amazingly wonderful. She had a warm, happy feeling that for the first time in years, outweighed the pain in her heart.

Sarah lay back, humming a romantic song and gathering her feelings about tonight. She very much enjoyed the Pixie Ball. It was a welcome break from sitting in her room crying. When she danced with Jareth, all her problems melted away, and she felt safe, secure and loved in his arms. The only thing that grated on her a bit was the way Katrianna seemed to be all over Jareth like a rash. No matter how hard Katrianna tried to hide it, it was pretty obvious that she didn't approve of Sarah being there with him. Sarah did wonder if she and Jareth had some sort of history together. Perhaps they were childhood sweethearts or Katrianna simply had a fondness for him. Either way, Sarah wasn't worried. Jareth had made his feelings quite clear that he wasn't interested in her.

Sighing happily, she began to reassess her life in the Underground. She had only been here (well, been conscious) little more than a week and Sarah already enjoyed it much more than she did Aboveground. Back home she was alone, miserable, addicted to alcohol and constantly reminded that her brother was dead. She had no reason to be alive, as far as she was concerned. But here in the Underground she had company. Even if it was only Jareth and his minions, she enjoyed spending time with him and even started to bond with the goblins. They were funny, simple minded little creatures that always ended up getting themselves into trouble. But they made her laugh and did no harm. And, of course, there was Orrin who was once of the nicest people Sarah ever had the fortune to meet. He was a kind and friendly man who listened to Sarah and went out of his way to help her. His sister, on the other hand, seemed rather…odd. While she didn't actively cause any bother to Sarah, Nyah just came across as aloof and detached. Sarah just couldn't gel with her, though Jareth spoke very highly of her.

After her bath Sarah was much too excited to sleep. She was completely smitten and knew herself that she was behaving like a lovesick schoolgirl. She couldn't help it, tonight's events had created a bounding burst of energy inside of her that wouldn't allow her to shut her mind down to go to sleep. When she had finished brushing her hair she sat crossed-legged on her bed and thought about what to do. She had a strong desire to be with Jareth, but she knew that he too had been very tired and was probably in bed. She could of course join him, but she wasn't ready for that stage quite yet.

Sarah blushed at the thought of being in the Goblin King's bed. It was something she hadn't thought about much, but was beginning to think about more and more. Shaking her head before her thoughts got any naughtier, Sarah decided to go for a walk. It was quite late but she needed to release her energy in some way, so she got dressed and set off down the corridor.

Sarah peeked her head into the Throne room. Most of the goblins were sleeping, some were still awake talking to each other quietly. Glancing at the large clock, she could see that it was just after 13o'clock. Sarah didn't know the castle well enough to go exploring it on her own late at night, so she decided to head into the Royal Gardens. Jareth had taken her through them quite a few times and a nice walk would clear her head.

As she walked out into the open air, she wrapped her arms around herself. It was a bit cold tonight, but not so much that she needed to cover up. As Sarah walked around admiring the beautiful flora and shrubbery, she still had a smile playing on her lips. This garden reminded her of when they danced together in it just a few hours ago. She couldn't believe how happy one person could make her feel and hoped that Jareth felt the same way she did.

After a few minutes a breeze started to pick up and shook the plants and trees causing them to rustle. Sarah hugged her arms tighter, feeling colder. That was enough walking for one night, she though as she started to turn back towards the castle. As the wind howled behind her, Sarah could have sworn she heard a male voice coming from the other end of the garden beyond the hedge archway. Suddenly she felt a bit afraid being out here alone in the middle in the night with an unknown male present, but then remembered these were private gardens, surely there would be no trespassers.

Creeping slowly up to the archway, the voice began to become clearer and clearer. It was Jareth's voice. Sarah sighed with relief and began to walk up to the archway, when she heard a female voice too. Stopping dead in her tracks, Sarah felt confusion and perhaps a little bit of fear in the pit of her stomach. What the heck was Jareth doing in the Royal Gardens with another woman, in the middle of the night? Sarah knew she really shouldn't eavesdrop, but she just couldn't help it, she was curious. Tiptoeing slowing up behind the hedge, she peered into the arch way and saw Jareth standing with has back to her, arms seemingly crossed as if being defensive or angry. In front of him stood Katrianna.

Sarah's heart immediately jolted. Why was she here? Jareth had already told her it was wasn't going to happen. Sarah studied her face. Katrianna's eyelashes were fluttering and she had that flirty pout again. Her hands were on her hips and she was dressed in a very revealing dress. When she spoke, her voice was very seductive.

"Come, now, Jareth. It's just the two of us. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" She purred.

Sarah could hear Jareth sighing exasperatedly. His tone was not a happy one.

"Katrianna, I won't deny that you and I have history together. Yes, we had some amazing times together, but, we both agreed it was causal. You told me you had no intention of forming a relationship with me. And now that I have fallen in love with Sarah, you are suddenly interested?"

Sarah felt goose bumps erupting on her skin, and not because she was cold. So, Jareth and Katrianna _did_ have a past together. No wonder she had been so short with Sarah at the Pixie Ball. Either she was in love with him, or completely jealous. Perhaps both. Sarah's stomach was in knots. She really should just leave, she knew Jareth wasn't going to do anything with Katrianna, but she felt rooted to the spot.

Katrianna took a few steps towards Jareth, looking very unhappy. If she weren't trying to steal her man, Sarah would have felt sorry for her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said as she turned away from him.

"I just can't control how I feel when I'm around you. Oh, what a fool I am." She began to cry and Jareth walked over to her. Sarah knew Jareth wasn't the villainous Goblin King he appeared to be when she ran his Labyrinth. When someone was upset, he was very kind-hearted.

Jareth put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. His voice was much softer that it had previous.

"I think it's time you left. This doesn't need to be anymore harder for you" He whispered softly.

Very quickly, Katrianna spun around and planted her lips right on his. Sarah's mouth dropped open, half in shock, half in anger. She had pretended to be upset, it was all an act. The little tramp. How dare she? Sarah had half a mind to charge straight in there and slap her across her smug face, but knew that she was no match for Katrianna. After all, she was a Fae. Besides, she knew Jareth loved her and Sarah knew he would push her away and tell her she was out of order.

Except he didn't. He stood there kissing her back, as if it were perfectly ok. Why wasn't he fighting her off? Sarah's heart began to sink as she realised that he was enjoying kissing her. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably and tears started to form in her eyes. Jareth's hands started to snake up and down her sides as their kisses grew more passionate.

Pain and heartbreak erupted in Sarah's chest. She couldn't watch this anymore, it was too distressing. She fled from the Gardens as tears streaked down her cheeks. How could Jareth do this to her? She was just starting to feel hopeful that things were going to be ok, then it was all wrenched away from her. Sarah did what she always did when she was miserable; went to find a drink.

When she was back in her room, she ripped open the bottle of alcohol she found in the kitchens. Without even pouring a glass, she took a long swig. God, it tasted disgusting, but she didn't care, it was alcohol, and it was numbing the pain in her heart. Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her face tear-stained. She was so pathetic. Was it any wonder Jareth chose Katrianna over her? Katrianna was the embodiment of beauty, she was a Royal, a Fae and was clearly very cunning. Sarah was a silly, damaged little mortal. Of course he would chose Katrianna. She should have realised she didn't stand a chance.

After drinking half of the bottle of alcohol, Sarah began to feel disoriented. This was strong stuff. Good, she thought. The stronger, the better. Sarah got off her bed and stumbled over to the balcony doors, opening them. As the wind hit her face more tears poured out of her eyes and looking down to the ground below made her feel even more dizzier. If she wasn't careful, she could ended up falling over the railings. Sarah swayed as the wind blew harder, holding onto the railings with one hand, the bottle of alcohol in the other. What an idiot she had been for believing that Jareth loved her. Who could ever love her? She was a failure and deserved to suffer.

As she took another drink, a strong gust of wind caught her and she toppled sideways, dropping the bottle to the ground below as she clung onto the railing to stop her from falling. She couldn't believe quickly things had turned so awful after feeling so elated. That would teach her to allow herself to be happy. She started to sob when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Sarah!"

Sarah turned round to be met with a very worried looking Jareth.

"What are you doing?" He asked, concerned.

Sarah looked at him, heart-broken. Why did he care what she was doing? He chose Katrianna over her.

"Go- go away, Jar- Jareth." She stammered through her tears, still holding onto the railings for dear life.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked surprised. He held out a hand to Sarah.

"Please, take my hand. Come away from the balcony." He said, almost desperately.

Sarah felt angry. Who did he think he was, telling her what to do, after he cheated on her?

"Oh, s-s-so now you ca-care about me," She spat angrily at him, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"You didn't seem to care when you were lo-locking lips with your p-precious Pixie Queen."

Sarah watched as his face fell.

"How did you know about that?" He asked in horror.

"Here's a little tip, you-your Majesty. When you wa-want to cheat on me, after le-leading me on and making me believe you loved me, do-don't carry it out in a place where anybody can just waltz in."

Jareth closed his eyes and sighed. His hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. When he looked back up at her his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Sarah, you have every right to be angry at me. But, please, come over here away from the balcony and let me explain."

Sarah turned her head and looked at the ground below. Why the hell should she believe a word Jareth told her?

A/N- Thank you for the fantastic reviews! They really do make me want to continue with this story, I appreciate each and every one. This chapter was a little darker, but I felt I wanted to mix it up a bit. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the cliff-hanger (or should I say balcony-hanger ;)) Next part should be interesting. Thanks again, look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
